Los momentos
by helena.rav
Summary: Conjunto de momentos perdidos sobre distintos personajes del universo de Harry Potter. En el primer capítulo, un momento difícil para Lily durante la Guerra.


El frío matinal de marzo la golpeó a penas se apareció en el callejón. Bajo la capa de invisibilidad de James, Lily se sentía algo más segura, sin embargo, sabía que era tiempo de enfrentar la situación y salir, aún cuando tenía una sensación de ahogo en el pecho.

Era poco probable que la reconocieran. Se había hechizado de tal manera que su traslúcida piel lucía morena, y su cabello pelirrojo estaba rizado, corto y oscuro. La forma de sus facciones también había cambiado. Confiada en que sus ojos no llamarían la atención tras las gafas de alta montura, y abrazando su figura ataviada de un pesado abrigo negro, salió a la calle y se adentró en el cementerio.

Reconoció rápidamente el lugar, pues había una gran cantidad de personas vestidas como ella, de negro. En seguida vio a Petunia, que era la que estaba más cercana al ataúd, con el pelo rubio recogido en un tenso moño. Lucía más flaca y huesuda que de costumbre, por lo que Lily se imaginó que debía estar pasándola tan mal como ella misma.

-Atención, por favor. Empezaremos la ceremonia ahora – un hombre alto, ataviado con traje de sacerdote les llamaba – le ofrezco la palabra a un familiar del difunto.

Una mujer anciana, con la cara llena de pena, se levantó al punto. Lily la reconoció como la hermana mayor de su padre, y le dio un vuelco al corazón al comprobar lo deteriorada que estaba y no poder recordar la última vez que la había visto. Comenzó una seguidilla de sentidos discursos, algunos cortados por el llanto, en los que se celebraba lo bueno que era su padre, el gran hombre que fue, el amor que le tuvo siempre a su esposa ya fallecida. Lamentaciones, también, de lo trágico del accidente. ¡Qué mala suerte, que desgracia que hubiese muerto a los 57 años! Era aún jóven.

Cuando Petunia hubo pasado a ofrecer su tímido discurso, en el cual, con silenciosas lágrimas escapando de sus ojos, recordando a su amoroso papá, Lily pudo ver que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Petunia estaba siendo completamente sincera, sin aparentar, sin intentar ser sofisticada y elegante, sólo era Tunney, como ella la recordaba en su niñez. Sus grandes ojos azules, tan distintos a los de ella pero tan similares a los de su padre, mostraban inseguridad, miedo y angustia. Tras su discurso, un murmullo general entre el público se preguntaba "¿Y Lily?" "¿Dónde está Lily?" "¿No ha venido su hija menor?".

Lily se quebró. Lamentó que no pudiesen estar juntas como las hermanas que eran en momentos tan difíciles, lamentó que la vida las hubiese separado desde tan pequeñas, abriendo un abismo infranqueable entre ellas. Por primera vez en su vida, Lily no se alegró de haber sido bruja entre su familia muggle. ¿Cómo podía hacerlo, si ahora estaba pasando momentos miserables? No sólo debía permanecer escondida, con el corazón en un puño cada día esperando tener noticias de sus amigos, aterrorizada ante la idea de que Voldemort matase a su familia, a James. O Harry. No podía alegrarse de haber resultado ser una bruja, pues eso la separó de su familia de una forma que sólo ahora podía darse cuenta. La inseguridad de Petunia, sus celos naturales hacia Lily y su ida a Hogwarts, las separaron antes de la pubertad a pesar de los intentos de Lily de lograr volver a ser las mejores amigas.

Su madre, quien siempre apoyó de manera incondicional a Lily, había estado enferma desde antes que ella recibiera su carta. La lucha contra un cáncer de estómago, que alguna vez tuvieron la esperanza de vencer, deterioró a su madre por años, hasta que en el quinto año de Lily en Hogwarts, no pudo luchar más y falleció en el hospital, abrazada por su padre y en presencia de Petunia. Ella estaba en un examen de Transformaciones cuando Dumbledore en persona la fue a buscar, con una pena indescriptible en su anciano rostro.

Y ahora su padre, víctima de un extraño accidente de tráfico, había muerto, sin saber nada hace meses de su hija menor, pues Lily no quería contactar a su familia para no ponerlos en peligro. Ella no podía evitar pensar que era extraño que el auto de su padre se haya precipitado al río, sin ir a exceso de velocidad, sin hielo, sin haber bebido. Sin embargo, no quería pensar en su padre como otra víctima más de la horrible guerra que se estaba librando en el mundo mágico. Porque entonces, Petunia tendría razón. Ella era una abominación, era antinatural y peligrosa. Su condición mágica la había separado a temprana edad de su familia, no solo físicamente. Ahora, podía ser su culpa la muerte de su padre, y el pensamiento era tan doloroso que sintió ganas de vomitar, y de irse inmediatamente del lugar, a velar por su familia, para que nadie más muriese por su culpa. Para mantener a su hijo Harry a salvo.

Sin embargo, quiso despedirse de su padre y Petunia. Se adelantó hacia el ataúd, donde yacia su padre, y pidió la palabra.

-Tal vez no me reconozcan, pero yo era muy cercana al señor Evans. He venido en nombre de Lily, su hija menor, y ella siente muchísimo no poder estar acá. Me pidió que les dijera a todos ustedes que se siente muy agradecida por todo el cariño que le dieron a su padre y por estar hoy aquí. Les envía a la familia, mucho apoyo y cariño, especialmente a Petunia. Él era un gran hombre, y no tengo dudas de que se irá a reunir con el gran amor de su vida. Si bien a nadie alegra su partida, el estaba viviendo a la mitad, pues una vida con la pérdida de un amor así deja cicatrices. Confio en que ahora encontrará la felicidad. Recuerden siempre, que el amor es todo lo que vale en esta vida – en este punto miró a Petunia, que había estado confusa en un principio, pero ahora, al intercambiar sus miradas, estaba asombrada y reconocimiento se vio en sus ojos – les deseo a todos muy buenos días, y muchas gracias.

Con el murmullo agitado del público, Lily depositó un ramo de lilium y petunias sobre el ataúd, y encontrándose de frente con Petunia, se miraron a los ojos y ya no hubo más dudas, la reconoció. Petunia la miró con pena, sin embargo, Lily pudo detectar una cosa más en su mirada. Complicidad. De esa que tenían cuando niñas, cuando realizaban travesuras juntas. Las lágrimas no pudieron contenerse más en sus ojos verdes, y dándole un suave apretón de manos a su hermana mayor, se encaminó hacia el mismo callejón por el que llegó, sosteniendo su varita por debajo del abrigo, lista para volver al valle de Godric.


End file.
